


Best of husbands and best of men

by orestesmadness



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orestesmadness/pseuds/orestesmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Basically the song 'Best of wives and best of women' but with Finn and Poe. Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of husbands and best of men

It was still dark. Poe quietly got up, trying not to wake up Finn beside him. He already had everything ready; his pilot uniform was just there. He knew that it wasn't gonna be an easy missión. But he was needed. He had to lead his men and women. After looking at Finn for a while, he finally went to pick his uniform. He had gone to a thousand missions. After all, he was the best pilot of the Resistance. Why would that time be any different?  
Just when he finished getting his uniform on, Finn woke up. Finn looked at Poe, yet to be totally awake.  
"Poe, come back to sleep...", he said. Even if he was leaving because of a mission, there were a lot of other pilots. Just for one night, he'd like to have his husband by his side all night. "I have an early mission", Poe responded. Finn looked out the window. Early, indeed. He sighed, "It's still dark outside". Poe shook his head. He didn't want to argue. He couldn't leave for a mission knowing things between them were not alright. "Come back to bed. That would be enough", Finn insisted. Again, Poe shook his head. He got closer to the bed, and sat by Finn's side, with a slight smile. "I'll be back before you know I'm gone". At least he hoped so. The mission shouldn't last too much. Finn placed his hand on his shoulder, frowning. "Come back to sleep". Poe looked at his hand, and placed his own on Finn's. "This mission is at dawn". Finn gave up. "Well, I'm going back to sleep", he said. Poe inclined his head and kissed Finn's forehead. "Hey. Best of husbands and best of men", he said, right before getting up and leaving their room. He didn't know he wouldn't enter it again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Come Back To Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689813) by [firefliesforlanterns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefliesforlanterns/pseuds/firefliesforlanterns)




End file.
